Anillos, sangre y pasion
by PonyVomitaArcoiris320
Summary: Fate pov del fic de Ririshiyo
1. Chapter 1

En un gran consierto, muchas personas gritaban y brincaban eúforicamente

 _ven y sana mi dolor_

 _tu eres la cura de este amor_

 _hago este llamado para que tu vuelvas_

*riiing...riiinggg...rriii*

\- ¿ bueno?- una rubia ojiazul contesto su celular al cual llamaban insistentemente, se encontraba en una habitación con varios muebles y una pantalla en el centro donde se mostraba a otra rubia bailar y cantar en un escenario con luces y mucha multitud

\- Carim, hola, soy yo- decia otra rubia de ojos rojos en una comisaria desde la otra linea

\- Alicia, Hola! ¿ sucedió algo?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación la ojiazul

\- Pues...si... y es relacionado con Fate...- decia seria la rubia al otro lado de la línea, y esto preocupo considerablemente a la rubia ojiazul

 _Tu tienes la receta, la formula secreta,_

 _para poner en ritmo mi corazón_

 _no existe medicina, doctores ni aspirina_

 _para el dolor que siente mi corazón_

 _casi no siento mis palpitos_

 _a rescate que vengan aparamedicos_

 _necesito que me des un electroshoc_

 _hehee_

 _de tu calor_

 _suero de cariño es lo me toca_

 _quiero que me des, respiración boca a boca_

 _y que la camilla, sea nuestra camita_

\- eso es peligroso- dijo Carim a Alicia

\- si, por eso necesitamos encontrar una forma de que Fate pueda venir a Japón desapersivida pero...¡ es una cantante! -

\- tranquila...cre que tengo un plan, necesitaremos el apoyo de Lindy-san y Precia-san-

\- ellas harian lo que sea por sus hijos- sonrió Alicia

 _Abrazame, y dime que me amas_

 _abrazamee, y dime que me amas_

 _(Quedate) hey mira que alivia mi alma_

 _inyectate calma_

 _(Quedate) hey, que tu no ves que_

 _por tu amor yo me muero ma_

 _sin ti mi camino, se desaparece_

 _sin ti las espinas, son las que florecen_

 _sin ti yo no vivo_

 _sin ti no se escribe, la historia del amoor_

 _sin ti mi poema, se queda sin verso_

 _sin ti no ilumina, la estrella en mi universo_

 _sin ti mis signos vitales, van disminuyendo ven porfavoor_

\- es un exelente plan Carim- sonrió la ojirubi

\- gracias- Carim sonrió- ahora solo deja que lo platique con Fate, acaba de terminar, debe estar agotada, cuando descanse se lo diré todo-

\- si, y jajaja pobre Fate, con esta ya van almenos 5 canciones, y no a parado de bailar y cantar, bueno, me despido, yo aquí hablaré con mis madres y saluda a Fate de mi parte-

\- claro, y tu saluda a Lindy-san, Precia-san, Chrono-kun, Signum-san...emm...saluda a todos de mi parte- reia nerviosamente la ojiazul con una gota de sudor frio bajando por su nuca

\- jajajajajaja, claro Carim, adiós-

-Bye, bye- y colgó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día agotador, el publico si que tenia energía, pero para pedirme que les cantara y bailara más (ú_ù")

Entré al camerino donde me encontre con mi reprecentante y amiga, Carim Gracia guardando su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón

\- Hola- salude

\- Fate, estuviste increible, amé la canción del final y..- no la dejé terminar

-¿que sucedió?- prengunté, Carim cuando está nerviosa, suele hablar o adular mucho

\- no creo que te guste...-

\- soló dilo- seguró que tiene que ver con la llamada que acaba de tener

-("no le cuentes a Fate la verdad, no hay que preocuparla demasiado")..tu madre quiere que regreses a los estudios...en Japón-...pegare el grito en el cielo...

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?- No lo podia creer

-ll-llamo hace un rato- dios! Mi madre llamo...y no me saludo!?

\- carajo...- me desmayare...no...fuera abajo

-¿¡F-Fate-chan!?-

Todo se volbio oscuridad pura...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.a la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces señora Tesstarosa, ¿porque razón Fate cancelará su gira en plena Italia?- preguntó la señorita de la Tv

saben? A muchos les avergüenza que a la edad de 16 años su madre les tome la mano para cruzar la calle... o que les hagan apodos cariñosos en la calle

\- bueno, señorita, mi bebé preciosa debe terminar sus estudios, se que ya tiene una carrera y que no le hacen falta, pero sus otros 2 hermanos se graduaron de la universidad y quiero que ella tambien lo haga- respondió felizmente mi madre y mi cara no podia estar más roja

En que hiba? Oh sienrto...pero que te diga cosas como bebé o preciosa...o ambas... en un programa de televisión de Italia... es peor,...claro, agradezco que no sea un programa mudial y que soló se transmita en Italia, gracias Yisus...

\- bueno, pero, entonces eso significa que no subirá al escenario todo su periodo de estudios, o me equivoco?- espero que se equivoque...

\- pues no significa que no vuelba a subir al escenario- ¡Dios me ama!- talvez algun dia participe en alguna obra de teatro escolar- pero Madoka me odia...

-pe-pero- hiba a hablar pero un pellizco me advirtio que era una muy, MUY MALA IDEA...

\- entonces,Fate-san, supongo que esto es una adios- dijo tristemente la conductora

\- si, lo siento, pero en cuanto pueda, volberé al escenario y haré a todas mis fans gritar mi nombre - a muchas se les iluminarin los ojos, que miedo- en mis consiertos...y que me pidan más- sentir tantas miradas lasivas...es peturbador...- canciones...- Muchos murmullos de desilucion...bueno, almenos no seré violada

\- bueno Fate-san, quedan 15 segundos de programa, espero tengas un buen viaje- oh no,.. me va a abrazar

-encerio, espero regreses pronto, todos te estaremos esperando- *abrazaba a Fate afectuosamente mientras esta oscurecia la mirada y Precia trataba de pensar en algo rapido*

-B-bueno, nosotras tenemos algo de prisa y Fate muere por ver a su madre, asi que nosotras nos retiramos *apartando a Fate de la conductora* gracias por todo y sean pasientes en la espera de su idol- *se va al estacionamiento*

Despues de varios suspiros, me recuperé

\- lo siento preciosa, no lo vo venir a tiempo-

\- tranquila madre, estoy bien- rayos! La sonrisa chueca no funcionó

\- hay que tomar el vuelo hoy cariño- dijo para despues ponerce al volante..hey! ¿ y mi chofer?

\- mamá...el vuelo sale en 30 minutos...- no tengo buena espina...

\- pues, habra que tomar un atajo cariño- dios...que no pase lo que creo que pasará

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueeeeno, despues de que mi madre casi me mate en la carretera alfin estamos en el avión

Talvez algunos se pregunten, ¿porque aquella reacción con la conductora...?

Pues verán cuando era pequeña, cada vez que alguien que no fuera de mi familia me tocaba, me daban ganas de partirlo con una motosierra...pero solo rompi algunas narizes esto no tenia explicacion, con el tiempo, varios sintomas mas se le juntaron al enojo que de por si ya sentia, por lo que decidí esforzarme en ser famosa, una excusa para que nadie me toque, con el paso de los años eh conseguido aguantarme... unos minutos, despues, (odio decirlo pero..) despues de varios cariños por parte de mi madre o otro familiar logro tranquilizarme, otra cosa es un anillo que, no me lo van a creer pero ¡ Solo yo lo puedo ver! See tengo una vida...poco normal... ahora, bueno, la vida anormal que ya tenia dará un giro de 3199903 grados ¡mi madre quiere que estudie! ¡iré al infierno! No me gusta lo que me han contado sobre las escuelas...pero...enrealidad...no puede ser tan malo como me lo ah dicho Alicia...¿verdad...?


	2. Chapter 2

_holaaaaaa chicas y no chicas, se que no eh actualizado mis otros fics pero si les sirve de consuelo hiy ah sido el peor dia de toda mi joven vida, ¿por donde empiezo? Me levante temprano para ir al baño y ¿ adivinen que? Asi es! Por primera vez desde hace año y medio olvide que dormia en la litera de arriba y me caí! Y me dolio mucho! :'D_

 _Segundo! Mi tavlet esta teniendo muchos fallos, sobretodo en el fuck teclado, y la raiz de los fallos esta en la tarjeta sd la cual, aparentemente, la solición estaria en formatearla pero... NO QUIERO QUE SE ELIMINE MI CLASH OF CLANS! llevo mas de un año svanzandole como para eliminarlo asi como asi, lo mismo para mi boom beach, se que podria guardarlo todo en mi cuanta google+ pero la **** aplicación dice que tengo que actualizarla pero la actualización no se descarga! Dice que tengo mucho espacio pero aunque le borre casi todo lo que tengo dice lo mismo! De hecho, si buscan en google play o play Store "google play games" notaran que hay MUCHAS quejas sobre eso (yo solo lei una, pero debe haber mas ) y cada vez que sale un error tengo que regresarme a arreglarlo, es por eso que mi retraso en otros fics es eterno! En este no, porque este tiene fecha y como no es mio soy cumplida con eso_

 _tercerá! Me estoy enfermando carajo! O alguien piensa mucho en mi, o me esta dando gripe estando a 32°C y eso que casi nunca me enfermo en tiempos de frio aun cuando como paletas de helado! Si, yo como paletas de helado en tiempos de frio y ni asi me enfermo! Kisawea!? Alguien definitivamente esta en mi contra..._

 _ccuarta! Hoy, cuando le iba a dar la medecina a mi hermanito bebé crei que la geringa se habia trabado, y cuando lo hize con fuerza la medicina salio disparada chocando con el techo y despues contra mi cabeza, digo, no amo mi cabello pero tampoco lo odio! Saben lo dificil que es quitar medicina del cabello? Es muy dificiĺ!_

 _Quinta! Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Ni Sus Respectivos Personajes Me Pertenecen Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_

 _¡MADOKA ME ODIAAA!_

* * *

Se encontraba una rubia de ojos borgoña en uniforme revisando unas carpetas y reacomodandolas, sentada en su escritorio y con su laptop abierta y una taza de café humeante cerca, tomó la taza, estaba dandole un buen sorbo cuando...

 ** _PASH!_**

-¡ ya llegó! - escupió todo el café que habia mantenido en su boca al rostro de la pelirrosa en la puerta

-¡ TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR SIGNUM!- grito un poco molesta la comandante Tesstarosa

\- em, disculpe, anunciaba que ya llego Fate, su hermana- se disculpó y avisó la pelirrosa

\- ohh... asi que solo estabas emocionada? Te ansia ya retar a mi hermana a una pelea?- preguntó burlonamente la comandante a la sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido official Signum

\- t- talvez... entonces, ¿ quiere que la traiga o que la espere en la sala? - pregunto la official Wolkenritter

\- mmm, dile que venga- dijo viendo con una mirada picara a Signum esta simplemente refunfuño algo inintendible y se fue

\- despues de tanto tiempo- dijo para si la comandante una vez sola mientras sostenia el pequeño dije que usaba como collar en forma de un cristal

\- es en esa puerta!- escucho la voz de Signum asi que guardo nuevamente su collar tras su ropa y se escondio tras el escritorio

escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta dos veces pero no respondió, y cuando la escucho abrirse salto de su escondite gritando

\- ¡ HERMANITAAA, SIGLOS SIN VERTE, CADA DIA ESTAS MAS VIEJAA!- y extendió ambos brazos al aire

Cuando Alicia abrió los ojos esperando ver a una contenta Fate, encontro a una Fate sentada en el piso, sosteniando su pecho donde estaba el corazón y respirando con fuerza, ademas de los ojos muy abiertos y acuosos

\- ¿¡ QUE TE PASA!? ¿¡ ACASO QUIERES MATARME!?- gritó Fate desde el piso, al borde de la ira cuando sientió un calido abrazo por parte de su hermana, sorprendiendola

\- te heche de menos, tarada- dijo Alicia abrazando afectuosamente a Fate

\- yo tambien, enana- dijo Fate devolbiendo el abrazo con jn poco mas de fuerza

\- titan- dijo Alicia apretando más el abrazo

\- pitufina- dijo Fate apretando aun más el abrazo y con dificultad

\- espaguetti- dijo Alicia casi sin aire pero apretando mas el "abrazo"

\- albon...ahh- grito gracias al fuerte apreton proviniente de su hermana

\- no te atrevas- dijo Alicia con una gran vena en su frente

-¡ chicas! ¿¡ que esta pasando!?- entró Precia repentinamente

\- ¡ nada madre!- gritaron al unisón Fate y Alicia sonltandose inmediatamente

\- hmmm- dijo Precia entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente y retirandose lentamente por la puerta

\- valla... ¿ y que tal el viaje? cambió de tema Alicia

\- el de el avión, mucho mas tranquilo que de camino al aeropuerto- dijo Fate con una enorme gota de sudor

\- ¿ asi?¿pues que paso?- pregunto curiosa Alicia

Fate dio un fuerte suspiro y relató

 _\- Madre, el vuelo sale en 30 minutos- talvez no debi decir eso..._

 _\- tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo- se sento en el asiento del piloto y sabrá Madoka qie le hizo mi madre a mi chofer_

 _Se oyeron las llantas del coche rechinar en modo revientatimpanos_

 _-¡ MAMÁ! ¿QUE HACES!?- me sujete del asiento, de hecho, casi lo arranco de su lugar_

 _-¡ NO ME HABLES MIENTRAS CONDUZCO, ME DISTRAES- dijo Precia mientras esquivaba una camioneta_

 _-¡ MORIRÉEEE!- gritaba Fate a todo pulmon miemtras sacaba una hoja y una pluma_

 _-¿¡ QUE HACES CARIÑO!?'-_

 _-¡ MI TESTAMENTO!... LA MITAD DE TODAS MIS COSAS SERAN PARA MI FAMILIA Y LA OTRA MITAD PARA MI MANAGER!... ¡CUIDADOOO! -_

 _Precia rapidamente esquivo el triler con el que estaba a punto de chocar_

 _Fate guardo la hoja en un lugar "seguro" y despues se sujetó mas fuerte a su asiento, su madre tenia la vista fija en el camino y el auto a todo lo que podia dar, de un segundo a otro escucharon unas patrullas, Fate creyó que terminaria su tortura pero su madre aceleró mas el paso, ¿ como? ¡ quien sabe, el punto es que aceleró! Dio una vuelta en la cual Fate casi sale volando por la ventana de no ser que la ventana estaba cerrada y el vidrio era MUY resistente_

 _\- ¡ detengase, esta en exeso de velocidad-_

 _Precia dio vueltas y incluso algunos derrapes, hasta que finalmente los policias desaparecieron de su vista, Fate estaba tan asustada que tenia los ojos cerrados y seguia agarrada fieramente de los costados de su aciento, bueno, literalmente sus dedos ya habian perforado el aciento, hasta que sintio que frenaban fieramente, el auto derrapaba y finalmente se detenia, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba estacionadas y su madre la veia con una sonrisa_

 _\- vamos Fate, aun faltan 20 minutos para que salga el vuelo-_

 _Fate palida, y tambaleante, abrió la puerta del coche y se dejó caer al suelo_

 _-¡ Tierra , te extrañe!- grito derramando lagrimas de felicidad_

 _-¡ corre hija, hay que llegar al vuelo- decia Precia mientras trataba de levantar a su hija del suelo_

 _-¡ solo si prometes no volar el avión!- dijo Fate a medio llorar_

 _\- hmmm- su madre sonrió maliciosamente- solo si no hay retrasos~- dijo con voz cantarina para horror de su hija_

\- jajaja mama odia llegar tarde- dijo Alicia entre risas

-¡ no me digas!- dijo Fate sarcastica

\- Jajajaja- Alicia siguió riendo hasta que notó que su hermana se puso seria

\- tu sabes porque estoy aqui ¿sierto?-

-¿ hmm?-

\- Conozco a Carim mejor que nadie, se cuando miente -

* suspiro* - al parecer... estas casada-

-¿¡ QUEE!?-

-¿ Lo ves? Es por esto que te mentimos-

\- p- pero... ¿¡ a que carajos te refieres!?-

-¡ a tu anillo maldita densa!, aparentemente ya estas casada, por eso nadie ademas de la familia te debe tocar-

-...- sin palabras, y en total estado de shock para Fate

-¡ HOLAA!- y entrá Carim, pero al darce cuenta de la atmosfera..-¡ ADIOOOS!- Intentá marcharce

-¡ Alto!- claro que Fate no la dejaria ir tan facil

Carim trago grueso y se dio la vuelta encarando a las hermanas Testarossa

\- ustedes dos- se siemta en la silla frente al escritorio de Alicia-me van a contar todo-

-p-pues veras Fate..- Comienza Carim pero Alicia la interrumpe

\- nos habias contado ya, que en tu anillo hay una N y un 16 no?-

\- si-

\- eso talvez quiera decir que este año conoceras al amor de tu vida,...- dijo Alicia con voz soñadora

\- bueno, suponiendo que si, ¿ porque e trajeron a japon?- pregunta Fate extrañada

-¡ pues porque yo quiero ser la primera en castrarlo o cortale los ovarios- dijo Alicia con sonrisa gatuna

-¡ AGH Alicia, tu no tienes remedio- y salio mas que enfadada y sonrojada Fate

\- A- Alicia..?- llamó Carim dudosa una vez Fate se retiró de la oficina

\- lose Carim, Lo se, pero... ¿ que mas le podia inventar? Ademas, sabes que es verdad lo de el anillo-

Carim solo acintió en acuerdo

-¿ y cuando sesupone iré a comenzar mis estudios- y claro qus esa repentina entrada casi le saca el corazón

\- mañana mismo hermanita, y toca antes de entrar- dijo Alicia con un tic en la ceja

* * *

 _Hey, lamento no haber puesto una intro en el cap pasado, les juro que se me olvido completamente, Vanes Izumi, que bien que te haya sacado unas risas XD espero este no te haya desepcionado tanto XD y en fin, me ezforzare en el siguiente, saludos y hasta la proxima_


	3. Chapter 3

_hola, milagrosamente hemos actualizado, mmm quiero avisar que el retraso, fue mi culpa y enserio lo siento, pero tuve fallas tecnicas, (mme casticaron T_T) y pues, no pude actualizar, por lo que Ririshiyo tampoco pudo actualizar, ¡ gomene! Ahora, sin mas preambulos, el cap 3!_

* * *

Bueno todo va bien, ya salude a la anciana que se caso con mi madre, tranquilos, no la odio, es un apodo cariñoso, a la enana de mi hermana, al idiota de mi hermano, a mi mami, oh! A mi prima Sieglinde, es bastante cayada pero en cuando le mostre un chocolate me lleno de abrazos y besos, tipiko de ella, siempre esta cayada y tranquila hasta que ve un dulce... entonces es el mismisimo demonio de tasmania, pero vueno, que se le va a hacer, salude a todo mundo, hasta a Signum quien enseguid me reto a una competencia de tiro, quedamos empate ja! Bueno, ¿en que estaba? ¡cierto! Estoy a dos horas de ir a la escuela y me sudan las manos y se me revuelbe el estomago

\- me sudan las manos y se me revuelbe el estomago...- dije, me encontraba desayunando con mi madre, la anciana, mi estupido hermano, mi hermana y...- ¿Sieg?

\- ¡son waffles!- reclamo como excusa y despues siguió comiendo

\- Sus padres estan de viaje y vivirá aqui por un tiempo- dijo tranquilamente mi madre- ademas, iras a la misma escuela que ella- ohh...

-¿ entonces ella sera mi guia?-

\- claro que no- dijo Sieg con tenedor en mano- una chica de tu clase lo hará-

\- solo esperemos que no te viole- dijo entre risas mi hermana, pero se cayo cuando una misteriosa bola de avena se estampo contra su cara, si, misteriosa

\- Fate, si no te apresuras se te hará tarde- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa diabolica, yo sudé frió

-¡ Ya acabe!- y voy de camino a vivir un poco mas

Iba a salir corriendo con mi mochila en mano pero una voz me detuvo

-yo te llevo- y gracias a Madoka no era la voz de mi madre, sino la de Sieg, quien despues de lavar su plato se puso a mi altura, tomó mi hombro y dijo- pero te costara un gran huevo de chocolate- ¡ ni loca-

\- no- me negué completamente

*suspiro*- olvide que hoy entro temprano- dijo dramatizante Sieglinde

\- entonces yo te llevaré- oh! Ya vi tu estrategia...¡viborá!

\- esta bien, esta bien, esta bien, esta bien,... te compraré un estupido huevo- dije y ella sonrió

-¡ pero creo que tengo entrenamiento en el club!, al final si te puedo llevar Fate- sonrió sinicamente, odio ver a mi madre desilucionada pero no quiero morir, o almenos no hoy

-bueno, adiós!- me despedi de la familia nuevamente,... seguro me espera un largo dia

Al salir por la puerta Sieglinde se empezo a reir como foca retrasada, eso me hirvió la sangre, despues empezó a caminar hasta salir a la acera

-¡ oye!, ¿ y tu auto?- ella me puso cara de no entender y dijo

-¿cual auto?-...hija de la..!

-¡ dijiste que me llevarias!-

-¡yo no dije nada de un auto!- ¡carajo, tiene razón!

-¿¡ no tienes auto!? -

\- si,... pero me gusta hacer ejercicio- maldita! ...no pude hacer mas que gestos de molestia y caminar a su lado, me espera un laaaaargo dia

15 minutos despues de correr o "caminar muy muy rapido" como le llama Sieglinde, pude ver a la vuelta el colegio, ¡al fin!

\- bien, aqui te dejo- ¿¡ que!?

-¿¡ que!?, ¡ almenos deberias acompañarme a la dirección!-

-* boztezo* vamos, tu puedes queridisima Fate, ademas, tengo algo qur hacer- ¡ esta caminando!, ¡se esta yendo!, ¡ se fue!... aaaghhh

Camine hasta la escuela, y empezé a sentir miradas, miradas pesadas...

**** muchos pasos y pasillos despues****

Genial, estoy perdida... oh! Le preguntaré a esa rubia de ahí

\- disculpa- la tome el hombro mientras estaba de espaldas y por su pequeño salto y gritito supongo que la asusté, jejeje

-* suspiro* hola... me asustaste- me di cuenta, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, noté que era muy bonita, de ojos esmeralda, pelo largo, rubio, labios color frambuesa y piel..- ¿ necesitabas algo?- ¿¡ porque me interrumpes!?, bueno... a lo que vine

\- esque... soy nueva *se rasca la nuca* ¿ podrias decirme donde está la dirección?-

\- eh.. claro, yo te llevó- me dio una bonita sonrisa y me señalo con la cabeza que avanzaramos

-¿ como te llamas?-

\- Mi nombre es Victoria Dahlgrun- balla, creia que Tesstarosa era raro-¿ y cual es tu nombre?-

\- me llamo Fate Tesstarosa Harlown-

\- valla, que nombre tan raro- el burro hablando de orejas...- ¿ y en que clubes piensas unirte?- valla... no lo habia pensado...

\- ummm... nosé, ¿ en que club estas tu?-

\- reposteria-

-¿ y q..-

-¡ Llegamos!- ¿¡ por que me interrumpes!?- aqui es la dirección *mira su reloj de pulso* ya me tengo que ir, adiós- y se fue corriendo...

* suspiro*,... no se porque se me revuelbe tanto el estomago...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-... y entonces perdió a los policias, le juro que jamas me habia semtido tan cerca de la muerte como en ese momento- ya llevaba un rato contandole al director como habia sido mi viaje, el solo se hecho a reir, pero se cayó cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

\- adelante- y seguido de lo dicho escuché la puerta abrirse, yo estaba dandolé la espalda por lo que no se quien entró

-veo que cumple con su palabra- sin comentarios...

\- valla, ¿ y cuando eh faltado yo a ella?- uhhh... golpe bajó, esa chica ya me cae bien

\- ejem, bueno ya que está aquí, permitame precentarle a su nueva compañera- dichó esto el director me miró, bueno, creo que es momento de conocer a mi guía y compañera de clases

En cuanto me levante y me giré para verla, me topé con un mismisimo angel..., esos ojos y esa piel, esos labios y ese precioso cabello cobrizo... ¡ Dios Reacciona! O la vas a espantar

\- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown- dije haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y le doy una mirada amable

\- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha- hasta su nombre es precioso... esperen... ella sera...¡!

\- bueno señorita Harlown, queda usted en manos de la señorita Takamachi- yo asentí sin quitarle la mirada, salimos de la dirección, y bueno, yo la iba siguiendo, pero enrealidad no se a donde carajos vamos, llegamos a un salon, creo que ella busco a alguien, y se espanto al ver a otras dos, cuando derrepente una ribio corrió y abrazó a Nanoha

\- Nanoha, ayudame-

\- ppero miren nadamas, la peque se convirtió en mujer- dijo una castaña mientras apuntaba a... mejor no miro...

\- Callate- fue la respuesta de Nanoha

\- no nos ves en años y asi nos saludas- dijo la pelinegra que estaba sentada junto a la castaña

\- ti.. tienen razón, ¿ como han estado Hayate, Saya y Quattro...- sometida por la familia... te comprendo Nanoha... sus... emm... ellas le correspondieron al saludo con una sonrisa, despues me miraron a mi

\- perdonen, ella es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown, Harlown- san, ellas son Hayate, Saya, Quattro, mis primas y Arisa, mi mejor amiga- asentí pero me le quede mirando algo preocupadam no tenia buena cara

-¿ estas bien?- le pregunte, y al Instante, Arisa, quien seguia abrazandola, se separo inmediatamente y con cara de horror

\- Nanoha perdoname, no me acordaba- dijo la rubia y Nanoha negó, depronto cerró los ojos y.. ¡ mierda, piensa rapido piensa rapido!


	4. Chapter 4

_Adivinen a quien abligaron a hacer la actualización tan pronto :'T... quiero un aumento .-._

 ** _MSLN no me pertenece,... odio cuando se me olvida ponerlo :/_**

* * *

Nose cuanto tiempo llevo aqui sentada a su lado, cuidando su sueño, memorizando cada milimetro de ru rostro...

\- hummm- poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, yo me acomode mejor en mi asiento, no se en que momento me acerqué tanto a su rostro-¿ que me pasó?- preguntó una vez se sentó en la cama

\- te desmayaste- dije, ella enseguida volteó a verme y se sorprendió bastante- te coji en brazos y te traje a la enfermeria- dije orgullosa por mi propia acción y ella abrió aun mas los ojos sorprendida

\- gracias- fue su única respuesta- no puede ser- dijo en un susurro y yo la mire interrogante- no es nada- dijo, aunque no le crei mucho porque hacia muecas, y se sonrojaba, y se ponia pálida,¿pues en que tanto piensa?

-¿ te encuentras bien?- la mire muy preocupada- si quieres llamo a la enfermera para que te revis-

\- estoy bien- oh, como odio que me interrumpan ú_ù" , pero aun así asentí a su respuesta, quiero decirlo lo de

-¡ Nanoha! ¿¡ como estas!? ¿¡ estas bien!? ¿¡ no te vas a morir!?¡ perdoname, no fue mi culpa, lo sient-

\- Arisa ya calmate, si estoy bien, no... no me voy a morir y descuida no pasa nada- ¿¡ que!? ¿¡ moror!?... entonces... ¿¡ si es ella!?

\- esque no despertaste sino hasta la hora del receso- le dijo preocupada Arisa y Nanoha despues de haces muecas de súplica y de horror dirigió lentamente su vista hasta mi mano, despues se puso mucho mas palida que cuando la traje

-¿ Nanoha, estas bien? Estas mas palida que cuando ella te trajo- dijo Arisa señalandome, Nanoha lo negó con la cabeza

\- ok tu espera yo llamaré al director vale pero de ser ella llevaria un,... anillo... igual... al mio...¡ tiene un anillo igual al mió!

Ok, hora de hablar con mi sub conciente

 _-¿¡ de que quieres hablar conmigo!? ¡ tu esposa no soló es super linda sino tambien super sexy!_

 _\- p- pues si, pero ¿ y su familia? ¿que irá a pensar su familia de que se su prometida sea una mujer?_

 _-¡ una mujer estrella musical de Italia!-_

 _\- 7_7 -_

 _\- y respetable, claro-_

 _\- esque nose...-_

 _\- ay por Madoka, sabes que? Encenderé tu interruptor-_

 _-¿¡qque!?, ¡ no! -_

 _\- demasiado tarde~-_

 _¡ CLICK!_

poco a poco acerco mi rostro al de ella hasta rosar sus suaves labios rosas, ella cierra sus ojos pero yo no quiero perderme ni un segundo su rostro, despues, vuelbo a hacercarme suavemente a sus labios para esta vez besarlos, poseerlos, me encanta, ella me corresponde al beso, carajo, si dwjo que se me nuble la mente la desvirginare aqui y ahora

Por suerte/desgracia escuché pasos hacercarce a la enfermeria, tal vez sea su familia, asi que lentamente me separo de sus labios, casi puedo jurar que mis ojos reflejan lujuria, tranquilamente me incorpore en mi lugar

\- eres mia Nanoha- y solo mia

\- hija querida ¿ estas bien?- ¡ waoh! Ella y la que supongo es su madre son identicas!

-¿ te sientes mal? ¿ quieres que te llevemos al hospital?- preguntó su padre

\- tranquilos estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo- contestó Nanoha

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown- me presenté, a Nanoha le mande una sonrisa diabolica y le susurre unas palabras que sólo ella escuchará

\- mucho gusto, yo soy padre de este angelito, mi nombre es Shiro Takamachi y ella es mi esposa Momoko Takamachi- dijo amablemente- supongo que tu fuiste quien ayudó a mi tesoro- yo asentí- bien, te lo agradezco, pero ya puedes retirarte, supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- valla señor Takamachi, que elegante

\- me temo que eso no será posible- Nanoha me miro, oh si amor mio, lo voy a decir

-¿ y eso porque? No veo que pueda ser mas importante que atender tus propios asuntos o problemas de adolecente- me pregunto si el señor Shiro le pego su elegancia a la señora Takamachi o viseversa

\- nada puede ser mas importante que mi prometida- dije,... nose porque siento que este dia será LAAAAAAAARGOOOO~

* * *

 _bueno, ahí acaba el cap espero les haya gustado, saludos y diviertanse!_


	5. Chapter 5¡justo en la mejor parte!

_Hola! Primero que nada quiero diculparme seriamente por el largo retraso que tuvo esta historia, el retrasp fue por mi culpa, eh estado muy ocupada en los estudios asi que no me eh dado el tiempo para escribir, si alguien esta interesado en seguir el pov fate de este fic junto a Ririshiyo solo manden un mensaje ya sea a mi o a la susodicha_

 _Sin mas que decir, el fic_

 ** _Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

-¿¡Queee!?- gritó su padre nose si enfadado o está poseído, debería llamar a un exorcista o huir? Francamente no lo se, solo se que soy feliz porque si enfrento al padre, y ganó, el tendrá la confianza de que soy un buen partido para su hija y hará nuestra relación más sencilla

\- Querido, cálmate, no quiero que te metan en la cárcel- la voz maternal de la madre de Nanoha me sacó de mis pensamientos,… ¿en que momento el Señor Takamachi se quitó el cinturón?

Siento el acercamiento de mi cobriza y su tibio aliento chocando contra mi oreja

-Harlown-san deberia correr – dijo, sacándome de mi trance, yo soló la miré y sonreí

-¿Por qué deberia MI Nanoha?- No, no soy posesiva

-porque si Harlown-san no quiere dejarme viuda antes de tiempo, correrá por su vida- dudé en si debía complacer a mi cobriza con eso, giré mi cabeza y vi que sus padres discutían aparentemente ajenos a que conversábamos…..aparentemente….sentí como un brillo llego a mis ojos y mire a Nanoha

-Lo siento mi Nanoha, pero en eso no te complaceré – comencé a acercarme con la intención de probar sus labios

Logré juntarlos con los míos pero así como nos juntamos tuve que separarnos

-oh! Eso estuvo cerca, por poco deja a su hija viuda- El señor Takamachi es muy posesivo

-que perspicaz, te diste cuenta de mis intenciones- cuando un padre celoso carga una katana, a nadie le da buena espina

-Shiro, ya detente- la señora Takamachi se veía preocupada

-Amor, sabes que te complacería con cualquier cosa, menos con la de no matar a esta tipa-me preguntó si algún día tendremos una hija…. De ser así me veo completamente reflejada en el señor Takamachi – Te lo diré claramente; Rompe ese estúpido compromiso- al escuchar esas palabras, sentí una opresión en el pecho, por instinto puse mi mano justo donde deberia estar el corazón, mire a Nanoha, ella había echo la misma acción, no puedo dejarla estamos enlazadas, estuvimos, estamos, y estaremos destinadas estar juntas, esas palabras… fueron un golpe bajo así que mire al señor Takamachi con odio

-No señor escúcheme usted a mi, usted no sabe nada referente a su hija, no sabe cuantas vidas la eh visto sufrir por culpa de una estúpida maldición que cayó en la familia Takamachi de la que usted ni siquiera se ah enterado, no sabe cuantas veces eh estado yo, hay, en su lecho de muerte, por culpa de su primer abuelo separándonos, dejándonos en soledad y tristeza, así que diré esto una sola vez, Nadie me separara de ella, Nanoha me pertenece- después de ese discurso el señor Takamachi me arrojó su Katana, pero yo no estaba con el mejor humor así que soló la detuve con dos de mis dedos

Miré al señor Takamachi con ira contenida, tomé completamente su maldita katana y la rompí sin sangrar una sola gota de sangre, me acerque lentamente a él, este al darse cuenta intentó retroceder pero no se lo permití y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo tomé del cuello de la camisa para que me mirara directamente a lo ojos

-Si alguien, quien sea intenta tan siquiera separarnos no dudaré en acabar con su vida, eso lo incluye a usted, no crea que porque es el padre de Nanoha me detendré, ya que prefiero mil veces que Nanoha me odie a que nos separen - El señor Takamachi, un poco pálido, asintió lentamente, entonces procedí a acomodarle su smookyn- bien, ahora nos estamos entendiendo, por lo que me vuelvo a presentar, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown y fui la esposa de Nanoha en sus vidas pasadas, en esta, su prometida- Los padres de Nanoha asintieron y después de despedirse de su pequeña, se fueron

-"supongo que ya va siendo hora de apagar el interruptor"-

-¿Qué me pasó?- fue lo que pregunte al volver en mi, pues no recordaba nada desde el interruptor, mi amada Nanoha sonrió y me conto todo lo que hice desde la entrada de sus padres-¿enserio?- pregunté a lo que ella asintió- pues si lo hice no me arrepiento, mira que quitarme lo mío no es de mi agrado- Insisto, no soy posesiva, pero si noté que mi prometida se sonrojo de lo lindo, y una traviesa idea surcó mi mente- mira que hermosa te vez sonrojada, me encanta saber que tus sonrojos los provoco yo- al decir eso se sonrojó aun mas- me pregunto, que clase de expresiones pondrías si te hago mía en este instante- espero no se desmaye de la vergüenza- ya no aguanto más- de un movimiento puse seguro a la puerta de la enfermería y me puse a horcajadas sobre mi prometida

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó nerviosa

\- te haré mía antes de la boda- mi madre me enseño a ser sincera

Atrapé sus labios antes de que protestara, pero esta vez, me asegure de besarla con suavidad, con cariño, claro ella no tardo mucho en corresponderme de igual forma, pero yo quería saborear completamente su boca así que con la punta de mi lengua acaricie su labio inferior, rogando por entrar y casi al instante el permiso se me fue concebido, saboree completamente su boca y jugué con su lengua

Ella comenzó a gemir y enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello, eso me incitó mas , mis manos no quisieron quedarse quietas y comenzaron a viajar por todo su cuerpo, mientras mas tiempo pasaba yo quería sentir más, de un momento a otro le desabotoné la camisa, le subí el brasear y comencé a acariciar a su pecho completamente desnudo

-¿¡pero que….!?...hmmm- sonreí al escucharla dar tal gemido

-me encanta esa expresión- jamás había visto esa expresión marcada en un ángel,… pero me encantaba

-d…detén… esto- negué a su petición para primero besarla y después baje mi boca hasta su pecho y comencé a chuparlo

-F…Fate…- gimió mi nombre, yo solo sonreí, después de lamer y mordisquear su seno derecho comencé a darle el mismo tratamiento al izquierdo

-eres tan hermosa- le dije y enseguida comencé a quitarle la falda escolar cuando alguien toco la puerta

-¿hay alguien hay? – se escucho del otro lado, yo chasqué la lengua y comencé a acomodarle la ropa a mi prometida con suma molestia

¡justo en la mejor parte!

* * *

 _Bueno, Pony Cambio y Fuera!_


	6. Chapter 6 Perdida

_hola, les tengo una mala noticia, yowiin o pony vomita arcoiris esta enferma, yo soy una amiga suya y me pidio que la ayudara con este fic porque es de ririshiyo, y antes que nada aclaro que yo solo escribi, las ideas y dialogos los hizo pony, solo que yo secuestre su cuaderno y ella no lo sabe :v_

 ** _MSLN no pertenece a nadie que yo conozca (UnUr)_**

* * *

Y después de que mi amada prometida tratara de huir, pataleara, gritara y hasta me golpeara, finalmente logre traerla a mi casa, ni pegándome con un palo pudo evitar que la trajera a conocer a mi familia, podría decirse que la cargo como un costal hasta mi hogar, aun me sorprende el hecho de que me golpeara tan fuerte al punto de noquearme! Por un par de segundos pero , pero dolió! Aunque, aun así la pude detener para que no se subiera a su amiga de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, pero, digamos que es Ricky Ricón

-"será que Harlown san me puede bajar"- mas que pregunta sonó a orden.

-"no, mi Nanoha se podría escapar y para que eso no pase, se le debe cargar hasta que esté asegurada en mi casa"-le digo para acto seguido, revisar que no tuviera armas en la ropa interior (UuUr)

-"oye, podrías parar de hacer eso"- me dice mientras intento abrir la puerta

-"¿que deje de hacer qué?"-le pregunto mientras sigo inspeccionando

-"eso, deja de hacer eso"- me dice dándome golpecitos en la espalda

-"no sé de qué me hablas"-…. Vale, lo de la nalgada no pude evitarlo

-"¡YA LLEGUE!"- Grite para segundos después de escuchar voces acercándose tuviéramos a; Mi prometida sentada con mi madre Lindy, mi hermana a mi lado izquierdo y mi madre Precia.

-"Nanoha ellas son mis madres Lindy y Precia"- Dije mientras sonreía

-"ella es mi hermana gémala que digo gemela Alicia"-dije mientras recibía un zape en la cabeza

-"familia ella es mi prometida Nanoha Takamachi"- dije con una sonrisa y ella solo sonrió nerviosa

-"un gusto en conocerlos"-…. ¡Oh por dios, una mosca!

-"un gusto Takamachi san, soy la segunda madre de Fate"- Hablo Mi madre Lindy –"y ella es mi esposa precia"-dijo para enseguida tomar la mano de mi otra madre que miraba a Nanoha como miraba a todas mis amigas cuando las conocía e hizo las mismas preguntas,… como por ejemplo..:

-"y Nanoha san, quien fue tu primera vez"-lo pregunto mi madre como si nada, ósea, es obvio que ni siquiera ah dado su primer beso,… esperen… ese ya lo tome yo

-"má, Nanoha es totalmente mía y nadie la ha tocado ni la va a tocar"-hable firmemente, jamás dejare que nadie toque a mm i preciosa

-"wau, jamás pensé que la pequeña Fate fuera la posesiva de la relación, es más la creí la más pasiva"-eso me causo un gran sonrojo, mi prometida cubrió su risa inútilmente…

-"Nanoha deja de reírte"-le advertí pero ella solo alzo los hombros

-"nuca creí que iba a decir esto, pero me alegro de que el karma exista"- se paso

-"me vengare.. puede que ella mande en la relación, pero en la cama mando yo"- soy la mejor (7u7r)

 **Al día siguiente… en la escuela**

 _ **Propiedad Tesstarosa**_

Nanoha anoche se me escapo, pero en fin… bien se dice que a tu novia o mujer, o prometida… hay que conquistarla todos los días, y bueno, no es como si ella pudiera irse con alguien mas, pero yo conquistaré a mi preciosa cobriza todos los días… ya tengo una idea de como

Y si se preguntan que hacia mientras pensaba todo eso, bueno, estaba dejando caer agua de la regadera justo sobre mi cabeza mientras veía el infinito en la pared donde estaban las llaves de la misma, ni se rían que se que les ah pasado

Me termine de bañar y salí de el baño hacia mi cuarto solo con una bata, encima de la ropa interior (:v) me dirigí a mi ropero, de ahí saque una blusa morada y un pantalón de mezclilla entubado (ajustado) y roto de las rodillas, tome unos converse negros con suela blanca debajo de mi cama, me puse todo, medio cepillé mi cabello tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras a desayunar con la familia

Baje y camine hasta el comedor, donde estaban ya desayunando: Mi madre Precia, Lindy, al lado izquierdo de Mi madre Precia estaba Alicia, a lado de mi hermana estaba Carim, frente a ella estaba mi hermano Chrono, y a lado mi puesto vacío y mi plato con comida caliente

-"Buenos días bebé"- Me dijo mi madre Precia, yo camine hacia ella, la abrace por el cuello y le di un beso en la frente

-"Shi, buenosh diash bebé pechocha, ¿don ta mi becho?"- molesto Alicia mientas me extendía los brazos y ponía labios de pato, yo la mire como el enorme bicho que era, pero me le acerque "sonriente" y la abrace con fuerza,… mucha fuerza

-"Ay mi relleno…"- intentaba decir mi pobre hermana mientras su cara cambiaba de morado a azul

-"Fate…suelta"- Dijo Lindy sin dejar de ver el periódico, yo obedecí la orden soltándola y la pobre intentaba agarrar algo de aire

-"deberías darte prisa o llegaras tarde bebé"- mire a Chrono con mirada amenazadora y cuando el la capto, casi se ahoga con su tostada

-"Cierto cariño, pero no te preocupes, si se te hace muy tarde te puedo llevar"- Me dijo mi madre Precia, y yo me puse pálida

-"No, no, no, no, no, no,"- decía mientras llenaba mi boca de comida, una vez vacié el plato salí corriendo de la casa

Una vez estuve bastante lejos de mi casa, camine mas despacio, y después recordé…. Yo no se donde carajos esta el colegio

Cuando una auto de policía se detuvo a mi lado,… genial, ni dos días en Japón y ya me van a arrestar

La ventanilla bajo dejando ver a cierta peli rosa con sus lentes oscuros, que malota

-"¿te llevo?"- pregunto Signum

-"claro"- subí rápidamente a su auto, planeo intentar aprenderme las calles de camino, tal vez así no me pierda mañana

-"¿y tu alama gemela?"- genial, las bromas comenzaban a tardarse

-"En su casa ¿y la tuya?"- pero no me iba a quedar sin regresársela

\- "estoy comprometida con la justicia"- Bonita forma de evitar discutir sobre tu soledad

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, talvez menos, cuando llegamos al colegio, yo baje y agradecí a Signum la cual se fue enseguida, ni idea de donde apareció y ni idea de a donde se fue

-"me parece,… que mi salón estaba en el cuarto piso.."- susurre para mi misma, me dirigí a las escaleras y subí,… y subí,… y subí,…mierda, ¿no han considerado instalar un elevador?

Cuando llegue al 4to piso, me encontré con una chica peli morada de ojos verdes, bueno, mas que un "encuentro" fue un "tropiezo"

*PUM*

-"¡Au!"-

-"¿¡estas bien!?"- le pregunte a la chica en el suelo

-"C..Claro"- dijo sobándose la cabeza, después me miro con puchero, cara que cambio 2 segundos después por una cara de sorpresa

-"….¿Necesitas..ayuda?"- dije, ya que esta no dejaba de verme, empiezo a creer que me conoce

-"¿E-Eres…Fate Tesstarosa?"- mierda

 ** _30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES_**

¿¡como mierda termine siendo perseguida por todo el cuarto piso de alumnos en 30 segundos!?

Todos me seguían, hombres y mujeres, la chica que me encontré de repente grito: "Fate Tesstarosa!" y cuando me vieron comenzaron a perseguirme, ¡creí que aquí nadie me conocía!

Pase, todas las clases escondiéndome en el patio, en los clubes, creo que ya conozco perfectamente la zona, cuando vi la salida a la calle creí que seria mejor escapar

Media hora después, me di cuenta de que fue mala idea ¡aun no tengo idea de como llegar a casa!

Mierda que hago… una fan loca al intentar hacerme caer casi me arranca los pantalones y con eso mi celular cayo, y fue destruido cuando el resto paso encima de el, el lado bueno es que la culpable de todo fue la primera en resbalarse, bendito karma

Iba caminado por una calle desconocida, pensando en mis desgracias cuando de pronto choque con un hombre de pelo morado

-"tsk…"- el hombre solo me miraba, como si me conociera -"¿Quién eres?"- pregunte, el sonrío

-"Yo… soy tu padre.."- …

….

….

….

….

Lo que me faltaba, otro fanático de star wars

* * *

No contestare reviews porque no se como :p

Aunque por cierto, talvez me anime a actualizar otro de sus fics que lleva mucho sin actualizar, esa tontita tiene muy buenas ideas que no usa r7n7r

Sugieranme alguno :3


	7. Chapter 7 MIEERCOLES

_Hola! Yowiin aun esta "indispuesta" se encuentra mejor pero como ella es la nerd de la clase ella tiene mil responsabilidades, le comente sobre lo de "Fresas con Chocolate" y dijo que tenia dos finales, que aun no decidia cual usaria, en uno, salen todos los personajes bailando una cancion, como la broma del sillon de los simpsons :v, el otro es un poco mas largo ya que sucede la misma historia, pero los personajes ahora serian vivio, einhart, y bla bla bla, personajes de vivid fin XD solo que aqui fate participaria como perro celoso... digo, padre, y comenzaria la cazeria de einhart :v_

 _Bien, la decision se las dejo a ustedes sus fans, yo vere a que hora escribo mi perfil XD chao chao_

 ** _NADA DE AQUI ME PERTENECE,... LITERALMENTE, NI SIQUIERA LA HISTORIA :'V_**

* * *

Okeeeeeey…. Un tipo muy probablemente fanático de star wars acaba de decirme "yo… soy… tu padre" si, así como si tuviera asma o no se que, los tipos de hoy raros e incrementan, peri meh, como si yo fuera la mas normal de todos

Los hombres que lo acompañaban me miraban amenazante, ya se a donde va esto, pues no les será tan cenci..

-"poggg!"- no me dejo terminar, uno de los tipos me dio un santo puñetazo tan rápido, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de enfadarme, me mando directo al suelo

-"Termínenla"- fue lo que dijo Darth Vader antes de irse y dejarme a solas con los tipos

Yo me puse de pie, y a duras penas me puse en guardia

Sin embargo los tipos solo sonrieron antes de darme un golpe mas fuerte y rápido que el anterior

¿Qué diablos sucedía ahí?

Creí que solo yo podía dar golpes así de descomunales… además de Nanoha…

Golpes y patadas dirigidas a mi cuerpo llovían de todos lados, dolían como el infierno, no estoy segura de hace cuanto se fueron los tipos, yo estaba boca arriba, hecha mierda, sangre escurría de mi ojo y mi labio, tenia también algunas cortadas, moretones, estaba sucia y llovía, por lo que también estaba mojada

Apenas podía respirar, cada ligero movimiento hacia que mi cuerpo sintiera punzadas, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que tenia varios huesos rotos, incluyendo las costillas

Pero no podía quedarme ahí

Tenia que irme

Temblando y lentamente, sintiendo las distintas punzadas a cada segundo , me levante, y comencé a caminar estilo zombi

Solo comencé a caminar, sin saber a donde iba, lo único en lo que pensaba era en ver a Nanoha…

Después de unos minutos llegue a una casa, y no se porque, simplemente subí por un costado hasta una ventana, la abrí y entre a una habitación y me resguarde debajo de la sabana

-"Na…Nanoha"- dije cuando escuche un ruido, después escuche unas pisadas rápidas y enseguida la luz de la habitación se encendió, y una sorprendida cobriza me miraba

-"Pero ¿que te paso?"-me pregunto acercándose, a mi, mientras yo sostenía mi abdomen con mi brazo, me encontraba en "posición fetal"

-"pu…..pues parece que me dieron en la madre jajaja, ¡hay!"-me quejé, las costillas me mataban, ella rápidamente fue al que al parecer es su baño, y trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, me limpio y desinfecto mis cortadas, vio de manera curiosa mi hombro, y enseguida lo levanto

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"-grite fuerte, mi hombro estaba dislocado, ni cuenta me di cuando eso paso

-"Déjame arreglarlo"- dijo, yo solo asentí-"solo no grites"-yo mordí su sabana para no gritar… tanto..-"a la cuenta de tres bien"-dijo y yo asentí –"tres"- crack, se escuchó después de que acomodo mi brazo, pasados unos minuto la mire con una pisca de maldad-"q…que?"-dijo nerviosa

-"sabes que me vengare por engañarme ¿no?"- ya se me hace agua la boca…

-"no se de que me hablas, pero dejando eso de lado será mejor que te acueste esta muy maltratada como para movert"- la calle a besos, ese es mi nuevo estilo

-"puede que no tenga fuerzas para moverme pero no conoces mi voluntad por lo que a mi confiada Nanoha la are mía esta noche"- Ni con anestesia me duermes las ganas!

-"eso crees amor"-

-"hmmm"-

-"aush"-ups, despertó

-"¿¡pero que te pasa!?"- dijo alejándose de mi rápidamente

-"te hago mía eso pasa"- quise acercarme, pero de inmediato ella comenzó a correr, intente atraparla, pero ella comenzó a lanzarme, sabanas, almohadas, cojines, cuadernos y me detuve cuando estuve a punto de lanzarme las canicas

-"oye que pega duro detente"-dije sobándome

-"pue deja de perseguirme"-dijo en guardia

-"no, no aguantare hasta la boda"-dije lanzándome a por mi presa

-"bien, seré tuya si haces todo lo que te digo"-dijo, eso era interesante…. Me lo pensé un buen rato y al final asentí, al fin y alcabo cuando nos casemos será el mismo trato

-"bien te permitiré tres cosas"-iba a refutar pero me arrepentí

-"la primera es que oficialmente soy tu novia y prometida"-dijo y yo comencé a saltar como en brincolin

-"la segunda es que te permitiré tocarme hasta que yo te detenga"-yo asentí hasta el punto de casi marearme

-"y la tercera es que contaras con migo para cualquier cosa por minúscula que sea- volví a asentir –"bien quiero que me digas porque llegaste vuelta mierda"-.

* * *

 _y bien. Aqui acaba este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y recuerden opinar, les manda saludos Pony y yo, Zacker ;3_


End file.
